Portrait
by Tha Black
Summary: Um reflexo de si mesma que mostrara sua própria imortalidade, sua grandeza distinta e única, parecendo ali, no auto-retrato, muito maior que Tom Riddle poderia sonhar em ser.


**N/T:** Fanfic dedicada a Sweet Nightangel. Qualquer semelhança com "O Retrato Oval" de Poe, é mera coincidência. (; Eu não conhecia o conto até a beta me mostrar. XD' Porém existe o fato de estar lendo um de seus contos, talvez, por isso, o clima da fic se pareça com "O Gato Preto", Poe.

* * *

**Portrait**  
por Luna Black

Ginevra fora levada àquela resolução ao tomar conhecimento do caráter incomum do atelier de Tom Riddle, uma razão profana para aquele singular procedimento. Sua curiosidade indiscreta e importuna para uma dama levara-a ao atelier daquele que despertava o interesse da mais alta sociedade.

Tomara apenas uma precaução inofensiva, mas não insólita, de mandar um telegrama ao homem, avisando-o de sua chegada e seu interesse em conhecer sua arte. Ginevra Weasley estava parada em frente ao atelier, espiando pela vidraça e procurando por qualquer coisa fora do comum.

A calçada cheia de folhas secas mostrando que o outono não dava a ninguém o privilégio de manter um lugar livre de suas folhas, dando um aspecto sujo e abandonado ao lugar. Por detrás da vidraça viam-se seus quadros, um pouco difusos e distantes da vitrine.

De forma súbita e abrupta Ginevra tocou na maçaneta e empurrou a porta, ouvindo seu ranger singular, o ressoar de uma campainha e entrou sem quaisquer reservas no aposento. Fechou a porta de madeira atrás de si, virando-se e encontrando com um homem velho e baixo.

"Tom Riddle?", perguntou com grande soma de desapontamento.

"Meu senhor a espera", respondeu-lhe e a pequena chama de contentamento voltou a manifestar-se. O velho tirou-lhe a maleta que trazia e pôs-se a caminhar.

"Esses são os quadros dele?", perguntou, abanando o leque que trazia consigo.

"Não, seu atelier fica no andar de cima", respondeu.

Os saltos de Ginevra ecoavam pelo aposento enquanto seguia o homem. O senhor parou perto da escada e indicou o alto para a moça. Assentindo e demonstrando sua excitação, ela começou a subir os degraus da escada em circulo.

Ao alcançar o penúltimo degrau, notou que o último era maior e havia certa preocupação em cair, avistou o jovem homem sentado em um banco, uma tela em branco a sua frente.

"Poderia ajudar-me?", perguntou e a seu pedido, Tom Riddle virou-se para a jovem ruiva, levantando-se e aproximando-se dela.

"Com prazer", disse-lhe estendendo a mão, seus trajes contrastando com toda a cor da moça.

Ginevra segurou-a com força, sentindo uma força sobrenatural emanar da aura do rapaz de cabelos e olhos negros. Ela notou que a lembrança que a perturbara durante toda a viagem sobre desobedecer as ordens de sua mãe e seu pai permanecia agora semi-apagada naquela atmosfera excitante.

Ele lhe direcionou um pequeno sorriso, quase inexistente na linha que sua boca formava, virando-se e dando as costas a Ginevra, permitindo a moça ajeitar seu vestido vermelho vivo e mover o leque cheio de cores e formas mais rapidamente.

A primeira pintura que lhe chamou a atenção era, de longe, a que mais a assustara em toda a sua curta vida. Em todo o seu conhecimento de pinturas e arte, o desenho ali demonstrado irradiava uma alma e perigo como se estivessem vivos, como se saíssem dos quadros e saltassem diante de seus olhos.

O coração altamente acelerado e o leque batendo com muita rapidez atraiu o olhar de Riddle, fazendo o assoalho ranger conforme aproximava-se dela e tocava em seu ombro. Sentiu-se momentaneamente tranqüila até que ele lhe apertou o ombro, fazendo-a abrir os olhos e ter a fera novamente diante de si. Aquela besta que temeu durante anos e que fora apresentada como algo ruim saltava a sua frente, engolindo-lhe viva e sem reservas.

Virou-se para Riddle, os olhos arregalados e a expressão horrorizada. E ele novamente lhe deu seu quase sorriso e afastou-se, sentando-se em seu banco de pedra polida e examinando a grande tela branca a sua frente. Desconfiou se caberia um corpo inteiro naquele imenso pedaço branco.

Seu olhar desviou-se para um quadro posto na parede, meio inclinado e irradiando dele uma aura morta. Fixou seus olhos por pouco tempo no corpo da morta na tela, contemplando seu rosto pálido e belo, e desviou-os, pois não poderia olhá-la sem experimentar certo terror.

"Observe a pintura", disse ao ver que ela desviava os olhos.

Encarou-o e percebeu que ele se levantava, aproximando-se e segurando seu queixo, virando-o para a pintura na parede. Observou então, com certo temor, o ventre da mulher, grávida de alguns meses, a coloração estranha que Tom Riddle usara sobre o seio e o rosto, e em seus lábios um sorriso equivocadamente parado, pálido, sem cor, tão comum na morte.

Impulsivamente deixou de olhar a pintura e voltou-se para ele. Seus olhos castanhos encontraram os negros e sentiu certo negror invadir-lhe o peito. O homem irradiava desejo e excitação, sua voz fria e direta lhe apetecia.

"Quero conhecer sua arte, Tom Riddle", disse-lhe decidida.

"Estes são meus quadros", respondeu-lhe, esticando a mão e indicando as pinturas.

Ginevra virou-se, olhando ao seu redor as outras pinturas, notando certo ar de melancolia, chegando a breve e precipitada conclusão de que se algum mortal houvesse arriscado pintar uma idéia, esse alguém era Tom Riddle.

"Quero que me faça sua musa, Tom Riddle", pediu-lhe, demonstrando certa suplica na voz, irremediavelmente apaixonada por aquele homem sem cores.

"Chame-me de Tom, Ginevra Weasley", assentiu, voltando ao seu banco e mostrando a ruiva a cadeira de madeira, em frente à grande janela de vidro.

Ginevra caminhou até a cadeira, notando a sua frente um grande espelho de latão enferrujado com correntes pendendo do teto, segurando-o a sua frente, seu reflexo e o de Tom misturando-se e fundindo-se. Sentia a curiosidade de saber que idéia era e o que sairia de uma pintura com si mesma dentro.

Notou o fim do outono presente nas folhas que se soltavam das árvores e formavam um pequeno redemoinho até o vento cansar-se da brincadeira, espalhando-as pelas ruas, enchendo as casas que deixavam suas janelas abertas.

"Faz isto há muito tempo, Tom?", perguntou-lhe, sua característica pura não lhe permitia fechar a boca por muito tempo.

"Há mais do que você imagina", foi sua resposta e então se seguiu um longo suspiro dele. "Você sabe o que vem primeiro na pintura?"

"O fundo?", disse incerta, olhando a grande árvore quase sem folhas do outro lado e o movimento das folhas.

"Desenho as folhas agora", informou-lhe. "Descreveria o movimento das folhas ao vento, Ginevra?"

Ela manteve seus olhos por algum tempo no movimento das folhas ao vento, a dança contínua que faziam conforme a corrente de ar. Não saberia dizer em que momento descobriu como Tom Riddle a conduzia a calar-se por algum tempo, mas sorrindo fracamente ao perceber que entrara no jogo dele, agitou o leque, cruzando as pernas.

"Não vê sua dança triste, temendo o encontro com o inverno, temendo congelarem na nova estação? O movimento ao vento não passa de uma dança amedrontada e sem sossego, balançam-se nas árvores para escaparem, porque se ficarem presas sabem que vão morrer congeladas no alto do inverno", começou a falar, disposta a discursar bastante e não cair no jogo de Tom. "Desprendem-se das árvores para seguirem com o vento para longe, balançando ao vento e clamando por misericórdia", encerrou satisfeita consigo mesma e voltando seus olhos para o espelho.

"Gosta do que vê?", perguntou Tom, frio e distante.

"Obviamente", respondeu-lhe no mesmo tom.

"Interessante", sua voz soou uma melancólica melodia, fazendo Ginevra virar-se para encará-lo, metade da tela cobrindo o rosto do jovem.

Seu olhar compenetrado e a linha reta que sua boca formava demonstravam a intensa concentração de Tom ao pintar, deixando Ginevra mergulhar em suas lembranças mais recentes e fazendo-a lembrar-se da intensa briga que tivera com os pais ao abandonar os deveres de uma dama e escolher seu próprio caminho.

Ginevra observou uma imperceptível e quase inexistente lágrima descer por seu rosto, olhando novamente para o espelho, notou que sua face adquirira um tom manchado onde a fina lágrima passara. Curiosamente percebeu sua própria insanidade ao pensar que seu rosto poderia ter manchado, já sabendo que nada secava mais rápido que uma lágrima, examinou-se enquanto olhava-se no espelho.

"O que você pensa sobre o que vê?", ouviu em um fio de voz desconhecido, olhou para os lados e descobriu que Tom continuava absorto em sua pintura, voltou-se para o espelho, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei se sou feia ou bonita", respondeu e pensou que era a mesma voz de antes. "Não sou muito alta, nem muito baixa", virou-se na cadeira. "Enquanto as outras moças passam seu tempo tentando conseguir algum enrolado em seus cabelos, o meu já possui um leve ondular", disse ao espelho. "Tenho um bonito ruivo nos cabelos, herança de família. Apesar das más línguas dizerem que cabeça ruiva trás azar, não me importo", continuou seu monólogo. "E gosto muito de minhas sardas."

Por espaço de algum tempo Tom não disse seu nome, prestando mais atenção no que Ginevra havia dito do que ela esperava, adquirindo uma intimidade cada vez maior a cada minuto que ficavam em silêncio, penetrando no recesso de seu espírito.

"Conservarei sempre na lembrança as muitas horas solenes que passei em sua companhia, Tom", Ginevra quebrou o silêncio, fazendo Tom fixar seus olhos nos dela, adquirindo momentaneamente seus castanhos.

"Mais do que imagina, Ginevra", respondeu Tom, olhando novamente para sua tela.

A ruiva estremeceu, agitando o leque e percebendo certa falta de cor nele, onde encontrava-se o verde, azul, violeta, amarelo, agora achava-se o preto e branco, restando ainda as formas de flores. Divertiu-se com a brincadeira e soltou uma leve risada descontraída, atraindo mais uma vez a atenção de Tom para si.

Tom Riddle tomou a idealidade descontrolada, exacerbada, da jovem, misturando suas cores rapidamente e lançando sobre o aposento uma luz sulfúrea. Ginevra fitou o lugar assustada e então achando graça no truque que o rapaz possuía.

Seus olhos encontraram um outro quadro no chão, apoiado na parede, demonstrando certa insignificância. O homem ali transparecia um espírito cujo negrume se esparzia por todos os objetos da pintura, como se fosse algo positivo e essencial, numa radiação de tristeza. Seus instintos mais uma vez fizeram seu coração disparar, o leque abanar-se com mais força, reforçando que Tom Riddle era capaz de pintar um ideal.

O rapaz voltou seus olhos para a jovem, ligeiramente assustada. Sorriu intimamente e designou ao lugar uma música fúnebre. Ginevra viu os pêlos de seus braços eriçarem-se e seu peito arfar com mais velocidade, tendo em seus ouvidos o ressoar incessante da música etérea.

Em sua pintura da jovem, Tom arriscava aqui e ali alguns traços, qualquer coisa de vago, fazendo Ginevra estremecer sem saber o porquê. Enquanto as outras imagens tão vividas, ainda encontravam-se presentes em seu espírito.

Os olhos de Ginevra procuraram focalizar o próximo quadro, ainda em cima do cavalete, atingindo-lhe com um terror intenso e intolerável, somado a todas as outras figuras peculiares de suas telas, agora contemplava um devaneio – se é que era possível. Traço a traço, sem equívoco, eram flamejantes, mas concretos.

Correu seus olhos novamente, encontrando em uma tela uma criança. Possuía uma apatia constante, mostrando o esgotamento gradual de sua pessoa. Dirigia seu olhar a Ginevra como se fosse o último antes de seu luto, trazendo um ar fantasmagórico ao aposento.

Com inexprimível agitação olhou-se no espelho, seu reflexo a assustou de imediato, ao perceber que seu vestido não possuía mais sua cor vermelho vivo e, sim, uma esgotada cor de cinza. Recuperada do choque, notou como aquele homem possuía seus segredos, distraindo-a e deixando suas roupas sem cores, segurou no vestido e soltou sua gargalhada desastrada.

A moça observou o negro carvalho do assoalho, esperando distrair-se mais uma vez e participar de mais um dos truques do jovem Riddle. Fracos raios de luz alaranjada começavam a adentrar a vidraça dando a seu vestido e a si mesma uma coloração estranha do fim da tarde. Seu olhar tentou alcançar os cantos mais distantes da sala, os recessos do teto abobadado e trabalhado a cinzel.

A exceção dos quadros, a mobília em geral era excessiva, antiga, incômoda. Para um jovem, Ginevra apercebeu, era estranho ter um mobiliário tão velho e antiquado, beirando ao estragado. A ruiva apoderou-se de certo medo, lançando olhares furtivos à Tom, misturando paixão e pavor.

"Você tem medo de ter medo de ter medo. Que tipo de pessoa é você?", Tom perguntou e um severo ar de melancolia preencheu o local.

Ginevra soltou o ar vagarosamente e limitou-se a responder, "_Ennuyée_¹", disse em francês.

Tom soltou uma gargalhada contida e baixa enquanto Ginevra tomava conhecimento da falta de coloração de sua pele. Em seu reflexo, seus cabelos contrastavam com toda a falta de cor do resto de seu corpo.

Escolheu novamente admirar as qualidades de Tom Riddle, aquele que vira em uma folha de jornal e agora sua beleza incomparável, semelhante a um deus. Seus lábios bem finos, mas de linhas admiravelmente belas; um nariz delicado do tipo francês; um queixo modelado, a revelar, a presença de energia; seus cabelos negros e alinhados, acompanhando a cor luminosa de seus orbes negros.

Riddle acompanhou a contemplação que a moça fazia de si, como se fosse possível ler seus pensamentos, sorrindo levemente e provocando uma coloração mais forte que o cinza nas maçãs do rosto dela. Ginevra adquiriu uma agitação nervosa, mas não deixando de continuar com seus atos, ora vivos, ora soturnos, como o movimento do leque – para cima, para baixo -, ou como seu peito arfante, denunciando sua paixão contida.

Ginevra encontrara por puro acaso o jornal em que comentava as obras de Tom Riddle, dando grande deleite ao jovem, pela primeira vez pintando – de corpo inteiro -, e por vontade própria o corpo de uma jovem tão bela, de formas equilibradas e perfeitamente emolduradas.

"Sinto-me curiosa para saber sobre seus truques", disse-lhe, sua voz pendendo uma trêmula indecisão, causando outra gargalhada contida em Tom.

"Truques não deixam de ser segredos", respondeu-lhe, causando nela uma variação de sensações nada naturais.

"Seus segredos despertam em mim grande desejo", retrucou com a voz abrupta, pesada.

"Não obstante maior que os temores que lhe causam", Tom tornou a falar, contraindo os lábios e não dando a Ginevra o alivio que esperava receber.

"Como se você não temesse a nada", disse-lhe sendo tomada por uma sensação de estupor, ao constar que o vermelho de seus cabelos sumia gradualmente, dando lugar a uma escala de cinzas.

"Eu temo, obviamente, a pouco", disse-lhe misteriosamente. "Mas meus desejos são maiores, muito maiores. E, em breve, não temerei mais a nada", continuou. "Seus medos a tornam mortal, vulnerável, Ginevra", a voz de Tom causou-lhe certo arrepio na espinha.

Ginevra encarou o espelho e notou toda a sua falta de cor, tão parecida com Riddle e perdendo todo o contraste que antes os diferenciava, que antes o tornava excêntrico, empolgante, misterioso.

Ainda seus olhos possuíam o castanho, a cor absoluta que mantinha a chama acesa, que a trouxera voluntariamente até o atelier de Tom Riddle. Acorrentada por aquelas impressões, Ginevra fechou os olhos, mantendo-se na mesma posição na cadeira, abanando-se com o leque.

"Abra os olhos, Ginevra, estou quase terminando", Tom pediu-lhe com certa agitação.

"Os olhos são o espelho da alma", Ginevra comentou, como se descrevesse a forma das nuvens.

"Assim como o amor move montanhas", Tom debochou e ela continuou de olhos fechados.

"Não quero que leve minha alma, Tom", Ginevra ponderou, a música fúnebre deu lugar a um silêncio perturbador, ambos seguravam suas respirações. "Não pretendo enlouquecer e morrer como as pessoas de suas telas".

"Sua alma já me pertence, você veio até mim", Tom fez questão de lembrar-lhe. "Aquelas pessoas já estavam mortas quando lhes tirei a cor".

"Deixe-me então com o resto de minhas verdades, Tom", Ginevra implorou. "Tem minha alma já, não precisa de minha vida. Você é imortal", ele observou as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da moça e manchando a si e a sua tela, tal como uma maquiagem borrada. "Você não teme nada, você apenas deseja".

"Aceitará o fato de viver aqui? Para sempre?", perguntou-lhe e ela meneou a cabeça, afirmando. "Seus olhos arderão à luz do dia, Ginevra", Tom esclareceu-lhe.

"Não importa", disse num misto de compaixão e culpa, eram suas, e somente suas, as escolhas que fizera, sentindo o dever de arcar com suas conseqüências, qualquer que fosse elas.

Tom Riddle fitou com hesitação a moça de olhos fechados, deslizou o pincel por sua tela, pintando ali igualmente o que vira: os olhos cerrados de Ginevra Weasley. Com natural e muito mais palpável sensação de realidade e idealidade, característica única de suas pinturas.

"Posso abrir os olhos?", Ginevra perguntou com uma amargura que Tom Riddle jamais poderia esquecer.

"Finalmente", concordou Tom, levantando-se e virando a tela para que fosse a primeira coisa que Ginevra visse ao abrir os olhos para sua nova realidade.

Ginevra levantou-se, fechando o leque, lentamente abrindo as pálpebras – a fim de tornar mais profunda aquela primeira impressão -, fitando com hesitação sua pintura, seus seios subiam e desciam conforme via-se, conforme via a realidade que um dia fora e que, agora, lhe parecia tão distante.

Sua idealidade de um dia ser grande, alegre e cheia de cores, de ter em si o maior tesouro do mundo – até então desconhecido para seus olhos -, vendo um reflexo exultante de si mesma ao fitar a pintura, ainda molhada, do que poderia ter continuado a ser.

Um reflexo de si mesma que mostrara sua própria imortalidade, sua grandeza distinta e única, parecendo ali, no auto-retrato, muito maior que Tom Riddle poderia sonhar em ser. Suas escolhas a levaram a descobrir o que não poderia – ou talvez, não quisera -, enxergar com seus olhos de humana, cheia de medos, erros.

Entregara a Tom tudo de melhor que possuía – tudo que lhe fazia humana -, tudo que dava vida a seu corpo e sua alma, colocando-a em posição de lutar e escolher, de ir contra seus progenitores.

Ginevra agora possuía uma tristeza peculiar, a devoção do resto de sua existência a Tom, sofrendo uma agudeza mórbida dos sentidos. Descobrindo que só suportava os alimentos mais triviais e determinados tipos de tecido, assim como o aroma das flores lhe oprimia o olfato e a luz do sol torturava-lhe os olhos, sofrendo também com determinados instrumentos musicais e agüentando apenas alguns que possuíam cordas, assim como a terrível impressão de escutar só a voz de Tom.

Tom escravizara-a ao terror e assim Ginevra andava pelo aposento á noite, como um fantasma – sem o arrastar de correntes, pois lhe prejudicava a audição -, e que não ousava descer as escadas. E quando não estava caminhando pela sala ou com a testa encostada na grande vidraça, estava a observar sua pintura – a obra mais perfeita e real do lugar -, presa na impressão que lhe causava.

E Tom compreendera que o que mais chamava à atenção da jovem era a cor de mercúrio de seus cabelos – por vezes, pegando-a tocando a tela, tentando trazer um pouco daquela cor para si.

"Vai amanhecer", Tom avisou-lhe, tocando em seu ombro e a encarando com astúcia e perplexidade, virando-a de frente para si e tocando-lhe os lábios em um beijo frio e vago.

Ginevra assentiu, caminhando até o fim do aposento e adentrando o quarto. Sentou-se na cama, soltando seus comuns e longos suspiros, a tez cadavérica em contraste com seus olhos castanhos, esticava a mão à frente, olhando-a com pesar e deixando as lágrimas deslizarem pela face sem cor, pálida.

A descoloração de si mesma – pelo que pareciam séculos -, havia sido grande, descomunal, fazendo sua estada ali fazer parte de uma outra vida. E Tom não se lamentava a ostensiva decadência da sanidade da moça – contanto que ela não apresentasse instabilidade e continuasse a lhe servir.

Tom adentrou o quarto, encontrando-a deitada na cama, encolhida. Sentou-se na beirada, tocando sua pele e deslizando a mão fria por seu braço, sentindo seu coração ressoar como um alaúde suspenso.

O último dia do Outono havia sido escuro, sombrio, silencioso, as nuvens pairando baixas e opressoras no céu, seu corpo inclinou-se sobre o de Ginevra, misturando suas respirações e os toques urgentes que faziam um no corpo do outro, naquele quarto sem janelas, mergulhado na escuridão**...**

* * *

**Nota¹:** "_Entediada_".

* * *

Agradecimentos: a **Artêmis Granger**, por betar e me aturar no msn xD, a **Mlle Marie**, por revisar a fic pra mim tão rapidamente e me passar o conto do Poe -, a **Thai**, por ser minha Caffeine Girl do S2, por fazer essa capa perfeitinha, por ter encontrado o título, por estar sempre ai -, adoro você, péocs , a **Guta**, por mais uma challenge fodão, a **Sweet Nightangel**, a quem dedico a fic, é pra você, flor. E bem, a **todos** que comentaram no tópico da fic, na seção premiére do forúm A3V. _Espero_ que corresponda as expectativas. Um beijo!


End file.
